<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musical Musings by zimzaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569529">Musical Musings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimzaladin/pseuds/zimzaladin'>zimzaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimzaladin/pseuds/zimzaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of requested exovelvet one-shots from my twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. home is where you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>CHANYEOL placed his luggage beside his feet as he stood on the doorway, marveling at the sight that is his childhood home. He wasn’t sure whether the house had aged, or it was just his imagination playing with him. It’s been…how many years was it? Ten? Yeah, ten years already! Has it really been that long? Wow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His superior was against his decision. He was offered a position at a major hospital abroad. If he decided to decline, then a professorship at a major hospital in the city. But, he left both, and went to his hometown. This is why he decided to pursue medicine anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He roamed the living room for a bit. His fingers started to touch every piece of furniture there, reminiscing about his childhood and the good old days he spent there. A film of dust formed on the tips of his fingers, and he rubbed them to dust it off. There was not much dust there, and everything was in its place. The clean sofa tempted him to take a rest, but he couldn’t. Not now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He started to run towards the backdoor, towards the sea, to where she would be, to where he belongs. His shoes began to sink in the sand, making it hard for him to run faster. He tried to kick them off his feet as he ran, but only managed to take off one. Whatever, he didn’t care anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He picked up his pace when he saw her silhouette at the jetty. Her short hair waving along the strong breeze from the sea--the same sea that took him back to where he was, back to home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seungwannie!” he screamed in glee as he hugged her from behind, his body crouching a lot to accommodate her height. Her body jerked a bit, but eased immediately once she realized who it was. Despite his grip, she managed to turn around and hug him back. Never mind the kisses like the movies have told you. They have a lot of time for that later. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeollie! I missed you so much!” His heart started racing as he heard her voice for the first time again in ten years--her raw, natural voice. Phone calls never gave justice to how sweet and warm her voice was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled away, but his arms were still knotted behind her back, just to see her face, her soft face, bright eyes, cute nose, and lovely lips. Eh, nothing compared to her beauty. Even when he was able to see Mona Lisa up close, all he could think about was her. And now, he was really there, with her. Finally. After ten years, he was home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, minus one shoe, which was now lying on the sand under the sun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i belong to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seulgi x kai - i belong to you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEULGI closes her eyes shut as the violin starts to play in the background. She couldn’t meet Jongin’s eyes anymore. If they did, she would cry harder than she intends to, and it might ruin her mascara. She doesn’t care what they say. This was still a wedding, of course she wouldn’t want to look like a huge glob. Besides, she absolutely cannot let herself look devastated. </p><p>Not today, of all days.</p><p>Still, she can feel his gaze boring into her eyelids. She just knows he’s gazing intently at her. Just like he did the night before.</p><p>“WHO do you belong to?” he asked as he pinned her arms above her as he thrusted into her. She bit her lips, trying to suppress her moans. She didn’t want to be loud. She didn’t want anyone to hear them. They didn’t have to know what they were doing.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” he asked again, through gritted teeth. She can see the veins in his neck, and she could almost hear them pulsating. She can see the edges of his hair glisten as beads of sweat trickled down his skin. It was a hot, summer night. Perfect for tomorrow’s festivities.</p><p>Jongin started to thrust slowly, much to Seulgi’s frustration. But, he was waiting for her answer. </p><p>“Who do you belong to?” he repeated. She bit her lips again, preventing every inch of her body to respond to that question. No way was she answering that question. He could ask her that tomorrow night. She would answer him immediately, no hesitations.</p><p>Besides, she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was also his.</p><p>A moan escaped her lips, and he quickened his pace afterwards, loosening his grip on her arms. She covered her mouth with her hand, the other holding on to the headboard of the bed. That way, she could scream his name.</p><p>They didn’t have to hear what she was doing, and why she was screaming for the heavens using the groom’s name. She didn’t want to be the bridesmaid who has loud sex before the wedding.</p><p>Seulgi finally opens her eyes, and sees that the bride has reached the altar. She can see in his face that he knows she belongs to him, and he, to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seulgi x chanyeol - exile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>SEULGI's heart almost leaped out of her chest when someone rang the doorbell multiple times. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the front door, tucking in her night gown as she hurried. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was the middle of the night, and only one person could disturb her sleep like this.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Indeed, she was right. An inebriated Chanyeol dropped on the floor, on his back as soon as she opened the door. His limbs extended into the hallway. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Chanyeol," she called, tapping his cheeks. His eyebrows started to furrow as he struggled to sit upright, even with her assistance.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You... made him eat your olives," he slurred, struggling with his words.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What?" she asked. Chanyeol finally opened his eyes. Seulgi wasn't sure what his eyes wanted to say. Were they devastated, furious, exhausted?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You don't eat olives. You put yours on his plate. Pizza." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Enlightenment surges through her being. Of course. Earlier that day, she went out to have pizza with Yixing. They've been dating for more than a month now.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Were you following me again?" she asked. "I swear to God, Chanyeol, someday I'd call the police. This is stalking already! Harassment!" she exclaimed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She tried to pick him up again, but his deadweight pulls them to the ground.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You told me you love olives," he whispered. "I always gave you mine!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I never told you that," she answered. "See, you never listen!" she whispered to herself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She was about to call for help when Yixing emerged from their bedroom, rubbing his eyes, his shirt tucked messily into his pajamas.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Please help me," Seulgi pleaded. Yixing let out a heavy sigh. He never fancied these visits.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm telling you, babe, report him already. File anything. This is bad behavior!" he told her as he dropped her ex into the sofa bed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was Seulgi's turn to sigh as she stared at his sleeping face. She loved looking at him when he was peaceful like this.. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Yes, they were over months ago, but she couldn't do that to himㅡbanish him from her life. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. let's love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>irene x suho - let's love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>JUNMYEON frowned a bit when he saw his face. Now that he wasn't covered in blood and other gunk. He cringed as the image flashed his mind. Sure, he was his son, but still... yucky gelatinous gunk? Ew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, bakit parang malungkot ka dyan?" Joohyun asked as she cradled their newborn in her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Junmyeon rubbed his eyes, his wedding band glistened under the light. "Oh, wala lang. I'm just happy," he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Happy? Nakasimangot ka nga? Ano nga yon?" Joohyun insisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wala lang, I just assumed he would look like me," he confessed. "But, no, he's a spitting image of you, and I'm okay with that. Promise," he added, raising his right hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joohyun chuckled at her husband's silliness. "Really? Mage-emote ka kasi hindi mo kamukha anak natin?" she said. Junmyeon just rolled his eyes, then proceeded to make funny faces at his son, who would just respond with his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nako, Daddy, kamukha niyo nga raw po yung kung sino man ang greatest love niyo sa past life niyo. So, baka sa past life ni Baby, kamukha ni Mommy yung greatest love niyo," their attending nurse interjected. Junmyeon wanted to snicker at the thought, but he didn't want to disrespect the nurse. Besides, his wife seemed to interested with the concept.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, see? Your son has taste," Joohyun told him. "Kaya huwag ka na magtampo dyan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Magkamukha naman po kayo ni Mommy, Sir!" the nurse added, brightening up Junmyeon's expression. "Ganyan po kapag true love raw. Nagiging magkamukha kayo habang tumatagal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now, it was Joohyun's time to turn sour. Too cheesy!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. my shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>irene x kai - my shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"SUMAMA ka na kasi sa akin, Irene! Mas marami pa tayong matututunan doon!" pilit ni Jongin sa kaibigan. Dalawang araw na mula nang alukin sila ng pagkakataong mag-aral ng libre sa siyudad. Desidido nang tumuloy si Jongin, ngunit mukhang nagdadalawang isip pa ang kaibigan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hindi mo ba naiintindihan, Jongin? Ito ang paraan nila para magkawatak-watak ang grupo natin. Ihihiwalay tayong kabataan, ilalayo para pumanig sa kanila!" sigaw ni Irene. Kita sa mukha nito ang inis at galit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mas matutulungan natin ang grupo kapag mas marami tayong alam!" sigaw nito pabalik. Umalingawngaw ang boses niya sa bukid. Matapos noon ay katahimikan. Tanging ang mga kuliglig na lang ang maririnig sa kanilang paligid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lahat ng kailangan nating malaman ay nandito," bulong ni Irene. "Sapat ang natututunan natin sa bukid, sa mga guro natin dito."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mukhang ikaw ang hindi marunong umintindi, Irene. Ito na oh! Maaabot na natin ang pangarap natin! Gusto nating umunlad ang bayan, hindi ba? Tayo ang magpapaunlad dito! Pwede na tayong maging kahit ano! Doktor, abugado, inihinyero, politiko, kahit ano! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At, kapag naabot na natin iyon, babalik tayo dito at iaangat din natin sila!" wika ni Jongin ngunit iling lang ang nakuha niya mula sa kaibigan. Padabog itong tumayo at nagpagpag ng likuran para maalis ang mga dumikit na talahib sa damit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sige, kung ayaw mo, ako na lang. Hindi ko sasayangin ito," aniya at naglakad paalis, bitbit sa isip ang bigong itsura ng kaibigan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iyon ang huling pagkikita ng dalawa sa loob ng matagal na panahon. Ang susunod ay nangyari matapos lumipas ng ilang taon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nakatayo si Jongin sa entablado sa bayan bilang bagong alkalde, binibigkas ang kanyang talumpating puno ng mga mahahalimuyak na salita at mga pangakong mapapako, habang nasa likuran ang kaibigang bakas sa mukha ang pagkabigo at lungkot habang bitbit ang pinaglumaang placard na ilang taon na niyang inaangat. Tanging nasa isip ni Irene ay kung sinamahan ba niya ang kaibigan ay hahantong ba sila sa ganito?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>